


Saving Blaine

by roguebowtie



Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Cheerleaders [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Glee, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Blaine Anderson-Stark, Gleevengerwholock, M/M, Ninja!Kurt, gleevengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Blaine gets kidnapped for ransom. Tony saves him and kicks ass. Klaine cuddles. The Doctor randomly appears to talk to Tony about Project Sherlock :3 (from anotherlongstoryshort)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Blaine

"What is it, Pepper, I'm working. No, Dummy. That thing goes there, and that one goes there - what are you, Chewbacca? I should give you a voice chi-"

"TONY. They want a ransom, or they're going to make an example of him."

"For who, what... whom? Why am I supposed to care?"

"For Blaine."

Dummy picked up the fire extinguisher as Tony jumped up, knocking over his chair. "Pepper, I know you didn't just-"

"I did. I took the phone call, and Jarvis traced it. Now, what do you want to do - we could call the police and-" Her voice trailed off as Tony twisted the bracelets on his wrists, running upstairs.

"Jarvis?"

 _`"He is intending on suiting up, Ma'am."`_ the AI replied.

"I should call SHIELD. You go ahead and give him whatever information he needs."

*

Tony rushed up the stairs, running past that startled intern Pepper had hired a few months ago. What was his name, Kent? Kevin? Klint? Wait no, Arrowboy was Clint, that couldn't be it. 

"Mister Stark! Where are you going?" He called, turning and running after him. 

"What do you want, Kid, I'm busy!"

"Miss Potts told me to log if you were running off and to find out for what reasons. For Damage Control."

"Blaine's been kidnapped - I'm getting him back."

"WHAT?!" The kid stopped running for one stunned moment, before putting on extra speed to catch up.

Tony didn't notice, already darting down his runway as his suit was put on, but the crazy kid took a flying leap off the balcony and grabbed onto his leg as he flew off.

Pepper would probably get mad if he shook him off and he stained the side-walk with his brain or something. "What the hell, Elf Boy!"

"It's Kurt, and I'm coming with you to save Blaine!"

"Why?!"

"Just shut up and fly!"

*

"We're here!" Tony's voice shouted over the sound of the wind. He dropped quickly to the ground, slowing when he got close so he wouldn't dash the intern's brains all over the pavement. He was mildly impressed when Elf Boy dropped with ten feet to go, landing and rolling to his feet, pulling two black sticks from ... somewhere. How could he have been carrying anything? His clothes were sinfully tight.

Tony was straight, probably, maybe, perhaps, but he could tell that guy was tappable. He wondered if Elf Boy was gay, and if his son knew that, before he raised his hand and blasted the door off it's hinges. He didn't spare Elf Boy a glance as he flew in, fighting some reconstituted Mobile Dolls from the Hammer Incident.

How long until he could get to Blaine?

His threat target screen came up, and he was surprised to see Elf Boy the Intern slipping through the door, the sticks unfolding into a Sai in each hand, twirling the blackened blades expertly as he put up a defence against the human security element. Once the Dolls were taken care of, Tony blasted further inside, content in the knowledge that the kid could take care of himself, AND anyone who might raise an alarm behind him.

The sensors in his suit picked up Blaine's genetic signature in one of the rooms at the end of a long, dark, hallway. Surprisingly enough, nobody was guarding the door, and he landed in front of it moments later, ripping it off the hinges and tossing it aside.

Inside, Blaine looked up. His hands were bound behind his back as he sat slumped in a chair, his ankles tied to the legs. The chair was unfortunately metal. That would explain why his son hadn't put any of Natasha's training to use.

His helmet flicked up as he stepped forward.

"Dad," Blaine breathed in tired relief. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I'll always come for you," he said, moving to rip off the binding ropes, catching Blaine when he tried to stand. His son had pitched forward on numb feet and clenched his jaw as he felt the pins and needles set in. "You're okay."

"What if someone stops you from getting me out?"

"I brought the intern along. Well, he invited himself along. Well, he jumped on my suit fifty stories from the ground, and sort of hitched a ride. He was incapacitating stragglers so I could come get you."

"You mean Kurt?"

"The Elf guy?"

"Yeah. Don't let him get himself killed," Blaine said, trying to take another step, and faltering. He protested, loudly, when Tony picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, striding through the door as his helmet clanked shut.

Blaine put an elbow on the back of the metal shoulder, his chin in his hand, despite the pins and needles starting up as he got the feeling back in his legs. "This isn't embarrassing at all," he groaned.

"Pretend you're passed out, then."

"No thanks, I don't want to kick off the trouble that would cause."

"What do you mean about tr-"

Kurt came running down the hallway after skidding and half vaulting off the corner. Blood flecked his perfect clothing, and he ran with his Sai reverse-clenched in his fists, the trident blades flat against his forearms.. He paused a few yards from Tony. He couldn't see that Blaine was conscious, all he saw was that he was draped over Tony's shoulder.

"Oh God, is he-?"

"I'm alive, you don't need to freak," Blaine called from behind Tony's shoulder. "Could use some chapstick, though, they didn't give me nearly enough water."

Tony's helmet undid again, precisely so he could give Elf Boy a strange look before glancing over his shoulder at his son. He didn't get a chance to say something, because suddenly Elf Boy the More Dangerous Than He Thought Intern (he thought SHIELD had stopped with those after Natasha) vaulted over him to land behind him and was....

"Eww, I don't need to watch this." 

Blaine broke the kiss he was sharing with Kurt. "Put me down, Dad."

"You have horrible hair."

"I inherited it from you, and you know that's not what I meant."

Tony set his son down and continued down the hall, trying to ignore the vaguely pornographic sounds coming from behind him as he went to make sure Elf Boy had done his job.

The entry way was covered with unconscious men, some bleeding, all trussed up with zip ties.

Huh. Efficient little brat.

*

Kurt caught Blaine, stumbling back slightly as he took on his weight, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him once more the moment Tony set him down. Their mouths slid together, tongues tangling, soft gasps and moans mingling as they reacquainted each other with their taste.

Eventually he pulled away from the shorter boy, pressing his mouth against Blaine's temple, feeling the beat of his heart against his lips, the heat of his skin. He was silent a moment, making sure he was the right temperature, that the pulse beneath his mouth was within the realms of normal, before letting free a relieved sigh. "I thought I had lost you."

"Nah, I knew my Dad would get me... didn't know you'd help him."

"I couldn't stay behind, not with how he looked racing out of the Tower."

"Try not to take death defying leaps in the future. Since when do you fight? And might I add, I appreciate your sharing the chapstick," he paused to lick at his lips, "yours tastes the best. Also, you look incredibly hot right now."

Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine. "I told you, I used to be a Cheerleader."

"You're a Teenaged Mutant Ninja Cheerleader?"

"Something like that. Let's get you back and treat those rope burns," he said, stepping away just enough to raise both of Blaine's hands so he could kiss the inside of each of his raw wrists.

Blaine shivered. "Okay."

*

They met with Tony as they walked out of the building. Nobody had any doubt that Pepper would have someone there with a car, and perhaps some official somebodies to boot, in a few minutes time, so no words were exchanged.

Well... until a thrumming _vworp...... vworp.... vworp...._ sound grated across their eardrums and a strange blue shed... box... thing began un-fading a few feet away.

Tony did nothing, but he was slightly pleased to see how Elf Boy stepped in front of Blaine, putting himself between him and the perceived threat. He'd have to talk to Pepper about giving him a raise. He might even make an effort to remember his name.

Eventually.

A man jumped out of the box, twisting around to catch his bearings before grinning and raising a finger as though he were trying to catch a teacher's attention. "Ah hah!" He said, darting over in a sort of awkward run.

Kurt's nose wrinkled. That jacket, with those suspenders, with that bow tie ... he could handle that if he absolutely had to. But the rolled up pants above the worn out boots? That was taking things a bit far. He wondered if he could get him arrested for fashion murder alone.

"TONY! Tony, Tony, Tony!" The man came forward, but Tony gave him a strange look. "Tony, it's me! I changed my face, like it? Bit much in the jaw, and I think I could borrow a bit of your son's eyebrows, but it's still me - and I need your help!"

"I've seen this you, remember? You had my help at Demon's Run, you don't need it again, I paid my debt," Tony said, crossing his arms as best he could in the suit.

"No no, yes you did? Of course you did - but that's all said and done, Demon's Run - oh hey, that rhymed! I need your help on a very serious matter. A very important man is going to die if I don't have your help."

"Why mine?"

"Easy. You can fly! I'll explain to you in the TARDIS. It's very simple really. We get there in time to set up, and then you time things perfectly to save him and spirit him away back to me for a bit, but nobody can see you."

"Big red and gold flying robot suit, I think people would notice," Kurt said, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's the Doctor," Blaine said, resting his cheek against the back of Kurt's shoulder. "He's relatively harmless, as long as you're one of the good guys."

"I see..." Kurt wasn't sure he believed it.

"So! Come along, come along! Don't want to be gone too long, the Reichenbach Fall has to happen, has to be seen, and has to be stopped!" The man spun around again, darting back to the blue shed thing.

Tony sighed. "You can deal with the aftermath, Elf Boy?"

"Won't be the first time," Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Tell Pepper everything, I'll be back in time for dinner. Maybe."

*

Blaine watched his father disappear into the TARDIS, then watched the TARDIS disappear from view. "Well. I estimate another five minutes before anyone shows up, considering the last time this happened," he said, slipping his arms around Kurt from behind. 

Kurt rested his hand over Blaine's at his stomach before turning around and resting his his arms on his shoulders. "I can think of something to pass the time," he murmured.

"My thoughts exactly," Blaine whispered moments before his lips were caught in another passionate, soul-searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I had too much fun writing this. It was SUPPOSED to be a drabble. -- and then it turned into a series. Oops? :)


End file.
